


Just Say Yes

by Sachi_Grace



Series: A Place For Us [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fade to Black, Fluff, owamiki week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24156268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sachi_Grace/pseuds/Sachi_Grace
Summary: Day 2: Birthday/ DomesticMikan comes home tired and exhausted from a long day at work, only to find a romantic set up waiting for her.
Relationships: Oowada Mondo/Tsumiki Mikan
Series: A Place For Us [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741843
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Just Say Yes

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for OwaMiki Week 2020 for hosting this event. I'm really excited to try my hand at a pairing that I've never done before. Thank you all for your comments, kudos, subscriptions, and bookmarks. They mean the world to me.

It was nothing that she ever experienced before. Mikan came back home from her day at the hospital with bone weary exhaustion seeping into her very core. Just taking her shoes off at the genkan and putting her purse on to the table next to it was more of a relief. Her shoulders felt just a bit lighter from carrying her purse, and her feet were able to breathe after being in her shoes for nearly thirty hours. She took her hair down from the tight bun that was up against her skull, her head throbbing from a small headache. She needed to drink some water, and eat something that wasn’t stuck in a microwave. Just thinking that, her nose caught a scent of food and her stomach growled pitfully as she looked into the apartment. 

The living room was dim, save for a couple of candles that were on the table in front of the T.V. There was a vase in the middle of the small table. She also noticed that it was covered in a ruby red cloth. She tilted her head in confusion as she carefully walked over to the kitchen to see Mondo was at the stove.

It wasn’t an uncommon sight even though it was out of place depending on who knew him. Mondo was standing at the stove. He knew how to cook using fire and he was good at it, even if Mikan would prefer him to not do anything tricky like Teruteru. It was one thing for the Ultimate Chief. It was another entirely when her boyfriend didn’t have any sort of skill save for determination and stubbornness. 

She went over to the fridge and cracked it open and blinked when she saw that there was a gift wrapped in bright ice blue wrapping paper. “Yo-you hid a gi-gift in the re-refridgorator?”

“Hey babe!” Mondo greeted enthusiastically. “Don’t worry about the gift the cold won’t hurt it. How was work?”

Just being reminded that she came home from absolute hell made her want to go back into the living room and put her feet up. She grabbed a bottle of water that was in the fridge, and noticed a note that was lying underneath it. She took that out with the bottle. “I-it was okay.” She said after a moment. “Wh-what’s with the n-note?”

“You can read that if you want to.” Mondo said, not even looking up from the stove. Mikan appreciated that. Last time he got distracted by her, it had been a disaster. “Go sit down babe, this’ll be done in a bit.”

“O-okay.” Mikan took the water bottle and the note, knowing very well that if she even tried to offer to help Mondo would tell her no and force her back into the living room anyway. She sat herself down at the table and smiled when she took note of the flowers. Daffodils, camelias, peonies. She wondered if it was from all the late work hours that she was pulling as of late. 

Mikan would never ever feel guilty for helping people, and Mondo refused to let her even think that way too. However, she knew that she was missing a lot leaving him home alone and sometimes for days. Yet Mondo not once told her that she should leave her job, or even tried to get her to spend a day with him. If anything, he pushed her to go, pushed her to continue to do what she did best, and if anything he liked to  _ brag  _ about her accomplishments in her field. 

She never thought anyone would ever...do that. As an Ultimate, her talent was just...there. She worked hard and got good at it for no other reason than survival. Mondo on the other hand saw that talent of hers and thought it was the best thing that she could have. He saw it in such a different light than she did, it made her only work harder to prove to him that his faith in her wasn’t in vain.

She looked at the note that was lying near her harmlessly and she thought about the gift in the fridge that she left behind. It was such a weird place to put something like that. She wondered if it was supposed to be enjoyed cold. She didn’t usually have much use for things unless it was replenishing her first aid kit, or something they both could use around the house. Everyone in their friend group knew that there were never enough bandages in their apartment due to someone always getting hurt when they were out on the job. 

Mikan took the note and with trembling fingertips she carefully unfolded the paper. She found it amusing that it was stationary paper, and it had pictures of bandages and a nurses hat and a thermator all scattered about on the border. His writing was short and to the point.

_ Happy Birthday, Babe. _

_   
_ _ Don’t forget to take care of yourself. The food should be easy to heat up. _

_ Love you! _

Oh. He wrote this just in case she didn’t make it home. Then the lightbulb flicked on and she looked at the flowers and then the note and then over at him in the kitchen. It was her birthday?! She had been so busy, it was completely out of her mind! No wonder everything looked nice. He was hoping that she’d come by but he was completely prepared for her to not be able to come home. She pursed her lips together as she carefully tucked the note back into its fold. Now she understood why it was underneath the water bottle. It would be the very first thing she’d go after when she came home.

Mondo came back with the plates of food and her stomach growled helplessly at the presentation. They both tucked into the dinner, Mikan trying to eat as slowly as possible to savor every nuance of the food. There really was no telling when she’d be able to sit down and have a proper meal with the chaos that was happening at the hospital. She just felt bad for the nurse that had to take over her shift. It was a terrible time, and while all hands were needed on deck, no one was good if they overworked themselves to exhaustion. Even if society and economic pressure demanded it of them.

“Th-thank you for the flowers.” Mikan finally broke the silence between them. “A-and for dinner.”

“Any time babe. I’m glad you like the flowers. That was...I wasn’t sure exactly what to fucking do.” Mondo admitted. “I had Taka help me.”

“T-taka? Of all people?” It wasn’t that she doubted Taka’s keen eye if anything she was more concerned about having two loud personalities in the flourist shop. “Wh-why?”

“It was more or less a man to man thing. You get it.” Mondo sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. “He’s good at letting me know when I’m doin’ somethin’ stupid. Or going overboard. If anything, the bastard thought this was tame.”

“T-tame?” Mikan stared at Mondo. “Wh-what were you act-actually planning on do-doing?!” She could already see how well it would go down if he thought taking her to a bar would be a good idea. Mondo didn’t drink necessarily, but there were times he would partake with his ex-gang. They all adored him and wanted nothing but the best for him. His leadership left a legacy that no one could touch, even when he decided to change careers. Hope’s Peak Academy had hoped that he would continue on, but both Mikan and Mondo agreed that the softer side of things was more their style.

It wasn’t like Mondo completely abandoned the motorcycle. He was just under strict orders to not wind up in the hospital. 

“Nothin’ like you’re thinkin’. Promise.” Mondo assured. “I know you don’t like to ride.”

“No-not when you de-decide to go f-fast.” Mikan clasped her hands together. She saw enough aftermath of wrecks to know what kind of damage Mondo could go through and those were enough nightmares that kept her worrying when she did come home to an empty apartment and knowing that he was with his gang somewhere. 

Mondo gave her a soft look, “I ain’t gonna get myself hurt. You don’t need to worry yourself too much over it.”

“I c-can’t help that.” Mikan laughed and Mondo shook his head. She learned a long time ago that she had to tame that worry back. He wasn’t going to change too much from the reckless boy she met in high school. All she could do was be there for him however she could. They both had their freedoms. It wasn’t like either of them were willing to tie each other down. Even if there were occassions Mikan wondered and fretted if she was too much, too overwhelming, if she was liked...if she was  _ loved.  _

Mondo never ever made her doubt it though. Her brain would tease the thought, but he would perish it. “Imma get your gift. Sit tight.” He told her as he grabbed their empty plates and he headed back to the fridge.

She still had to wonder what was up with the hiding place. It was such a small box too. Was it a type of chocolate? She didn’t mind sweets too much, but if it was, then it wasn’t something she could easily share. If Mondo went out of his way to make sure that she couldn’t split it in half with her, then she was going to have to remind herself to do the same for his birthday. 

Much to her surprise however, he came back with two plated cupcakes and the gift. “You di-didn’t.” Mikan stared.

“A birthday deserves a cake. I got you strawberry. You prefer those, right?” Mondo asked as he sat back. “I don’t really get the whole “sweet” thing, but...I know that if I didn’t get one myself you’d tear that in half and fucking force me to eat it.”

“I do-don’t for-force you!” Mikan tried to defend. “I sh-share there is a diff-difference.” 

Mondo grinned and her cheeks tinted a bright pink. “Pretty sure you tried to stuff it in my mouth and got icin’ all over my damn face.”

“Yo-you moved!” Mikan protested, laughing through her words. “I as-asked you!” 

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever.” Mondo rolled his eyes, but the easy fondness was still there. He gently pushed the small box over towards her and she blinked at the gift. “Open it.” He told her. 

“I-it’s very small.” Mikan felt foolish for even saying that aloud. She could hear Mondo scoff and she grinned as she slowly peeled the wrapping paper away from the box, knowing that the suspense was going to murder him.

She could feel the table jig as his knee kept hitting the top. He was impatiently waiting for her to get through the paper, but she liked the suspense that she was giving. It was a little fun to tease. Admittedly, she was just as curious to the gift as he was to see her reaction. She finally pulled the fully intact wrapping paper away and stared.

It was a ring box.

Her heart thudded loud enough that she was certain it was going to go out of her chest. She looked up at Mondo, whose knee only jiggled harder as he looked away from her. A red tint to his cheeks.

She cracked open the box.

“Marry me.” Mondo said gruffly.

“Wh-what?”

“I said fuckin’ marry me.” Mondo looked at Mikan and she felt her eyes widen in surprise. “I’m really no fuckin’ good at this shit. I don’t know how to be sappy. I can’t write you a love poem or...tell you how much you fuckin’ mean to me. You’re not scared of me. We have a good thing goin’ just…”

“Marry you.” Mikan finished his sentence, without a stammar in sight. He nodded and they both looked at each other in the eye. She looked down at the ring box and she smiled warmly as she reached into it and took it out, putting it on her finger. “Th-then I guess I do-don’t have a ch-choice.”

“Of course you have a fuc-”

She leaned over the table, mindful of where the candles were and she pressed a kiss against his lips. “No I don't.” She said as she pulled away. “I love you.”

“Goddamn it babe..” Mondo reached and gently tugged her back down to his lips, kissing her back. 

She may have come home exhausted, but nothing was going to compare to the restless night he would give her for this. 

  
  



End file.
